


Complementary

by lyo24boi



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Future, Clothed Sex, Divergent Timelines, Frisky Werewolves, Hiatus, M/M, Season/Series 05 Spoilers, Still Werewolves, University
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-15
Updated: 2015-10-15
Packaged: 2018-04-26 13:51:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5007166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lyo24boi/pseuds/lyo24boi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Briam two-shot; parallel paths can never meet. Divergent ones, however, are almost impossible to separate forever.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Spring

It's been a year. They've made it a whole year since graduation. Beacon Hills was now in their past. It was home, certainly, but it was behind them as the future was no longer at their doorsteps—it had arrived and made itself comfortable on the couch. Like Stiles had planned, the pack stuck together. Mostly. They had followed their alpha since sophomore year (some longer than others) and despite the challenges, especially for his senior year, they continued to follow him. He made it into UC Davis as hoped, entering into their veterinary medicine program. Stiles and Kira joined him, entering into law and medicine respectively. Malia refused to fall too far behind but resorted to community college first, to build up her GPA and give her father a financial reprieve; Woodland was more than accommodating for that route until she transferred to UC Davis.

Lydia, of course, nearly flew into MIT, but she was the only one who really separated herself physically.

Mason decided on CSU Sacramento, finding a knack for script writing. And then there was Liam. Undeclared Liam. Also finding home at Sacramento, he decided to minimize the proximity with his friends. Despite his excellent grades and natural prowess with learning, his future seemed unclear after graduating from Beacon Hills High School and continued to be even after completing his first year as an undergraduate. But the pack remained and for the present and foreseeable future, that allowed him to continue on.

That and his roommate and boyfriend.

Motivation was always around him in the form of Brett Talbot. Former captain of the Devenford Prep Lacrosse team and former rival, the bite had brought them closer. Scott had been unable to give Liam the mental training he required given the extent of the beta's psychological disorder, but somehow Brett had been able to make headway. It undoubtedly began with a tentative dichotomy. They'd once been friends, sundered by Liam's outrage at his former coach and Brett's dickish (arguably justified) reaction to it. However, after the assassination attempts during the Benefactor affair, Brett took a new interest in Liam. It was an honest and innocent interest, born out of debt to Scott and unresolved tension over petty issues (in the scheme of things). Brett took it upon himself to help with Liam's 'growing pains,' teaching him Satomi's method of control. That time together eased the tension between them. They eventually talked at the end of the Summer, coming to an agreement and while their friendship still needed rebuilding, the window for potential had been opened.

They capitalized on it slowly, the Dread Doctors affair bringing them closer. Despite their superhuman abilities, their apparent mortality had been made vividly clear to them. And while Liam had had his first girlfriend, like many things started in high school, it didn't last. A week after prom they fought—nastily. Her own supernatural abilities allowed them to be on a more equal playing field, but that made for an unhealthy equation for the people and environment around them. Mason of all people pacified them but whatever had been there was gone. Irreconcilable. Liam focused more on hanging out with Mason and Brett between the breakup and term's end and eventually started hanging out with Brett one on one as much as he used to with Mason; Mason had Corey, and while his best friend was a good multitasker, he wasn't omnipresent.

It was July 4th when it happened. Dr. Geyer had people over: colleagues from work, friends from university, neighbors. Melissa McCall was one of those colleagues and soon Liam had the pack and their families over; Scott's dad even made it back from a taxing investigation in San Francisco to be there. Liam also invited Brett and his half-sister Lori. That night, the speed in the pack changed—the regression to the mean seemed to take a pleasant stranglehold. It threatened to become permanent. To stabilize. A content atmosphere between them all, that was where things should be. They'd worked hard for it, earned that familiarity of normal life.

It remained, and _more_.

That night, everyone gathered outside for the fireworks outback. Liam lingered behind, trying to overfill his dessert plate…

_Liam placed his fourth and final brownie on top of the other three and smiled greedily at the plate before him. In addition to the brownies, he had two cookies, a generous slice of cake, and whatever pastry his step-grandmother made. Looking down, he knew Mark would kill him if he saw it. Sugar overload. Growing teenager. Health professional (and nut). Could anything else make that combination worse?_

" _Whip cream?"_

_Liam looked behind him to see Brett on the other side of the kitchen, standing in the open door of the refrigerator holding a can of whipped cream with a playful smirk on his face. "Toss it over," Liam said. Brett underhanded it and Liam turned back to his brownies while the tallest werewolf rummaged around in the fridge. After squirting a handsome amount, he was ready to head out when Brett walked up next to him. He grabbed a plate for himself and started adding his own desserts, albeit not near the portions or amounts on his friend's. "Weak sauce," Liam teased when Brett started adding the whipped cream, indicating his plate was full._

" _Fatty," Brett replied._

" _I am not fat."_

" _Mmhmm," Brett teased._

" _Asshole."_

" _Mmhmm," he agreed._

" _As long as we're on the same page."_

_Brett then decided to lift the head of the can to his mouth and shot a burst of cream without it touching his lips._

" _Seriously?"_

" _Want one?"_

_Liam frowned at first but when Brett motioned another offer the shorter boy rolled his eyes and opened his mouth. Brett smirked and mimicked his previous motions, only the retracting motion forced him to bump the can-head against the corner of Liam's mouth. A little dab of whipped cream remained. Liam frowned further, his tongue preoccupied with all that was already on his tongue. Brett moved to swipe it with his finger when Liam took a step back. Their eyes caught each other's gaze and in two seconds their heartbeats jumped in speed. They just stared, Liam's tongue even stilling despite the film forming on the roof of his mouth._

" _Sorry," Brett suddenly said, a word that scarcely left his throat._

" _It's…yeah," Liam replied, swallowing._

_Their stare suddenly faltered and both boys looked down, Liam at his feet and Brett at the countertop. And then something surged. The air shifted, heat triumphing over cool. Liam looked up first. Brett followed. Their eyes met again and Liam actually took the first step forward. The taller beta closed in, swooshing down and kissing him as their eyes closed. Liam lightly gasped on impact, but held. It was simple. Sweet. Tender. Their lips felt warm together. Soft and fitting. It worked, and when Brett pulled back, their eyes met again and Liam focused on the warmest smile he'd ever seen on the other boy. Liam couldn't help but giddily grin himself. Brett playfully shoved Liam's shoulder before yanking his head towards the backyard and picking up his plate full of goodies…_

The rest of the Summer was delightfully poignant. While uncertain at first, they went on their first date two weeks after the kiss. Then another. And another. It never occurred to them that it would only be a Summer fling. When their junior year started up, and Liam was left with only Mason as the rest of the pack moved onto university, those facts didn't seem to matter. They only reduced to minor impediments—scheduling obstacles to be overcome. They stayed together despite their history and stark differences.

They _endured_.

They endured long enough that graduation arrived in no time. By then Scott and the older pack members had finished two years of undergraduate work. They survived another Summer, looking forward to their new future in the same college. But pack was pack so Liam followed Mason to CSU Sacramento and Brett followed Liam. But Brett could easily have picked elsewhere, getting in on a handsome lacrosse scholarship and finding home in Sacramento's physical therapy program. For the first semester they decided not to room together, even Mason taking an unknown roommate; Liam's best friend's advice had been wise on that matter.

At winter break, though, the item had just become too inseparable. They shifted around and got a dorm together. Certainly a struggle at first, including two level-four fights before midterms, they continued on despite them. On until the end of the year. Past finals. In time for Big Freddie's infamous end of the year party at UC Davis. As part of the pack, and given the pack's positive rapport with the football jock, they were going…

It was a Saturday, one week before Scott and his friends would all migrate back to Beacon Hills for Summer Break. It was a windy day, even carrying in a feint scent from the ocean. Brett was lying back lazily on his bed, scrolling through some app-feed on his phone, his bare foot bouncing subconsciously (possibly to a tune in his head). Liam, however, was bustling about the room. Term was over and they were leaving in only a few days; those few days would count down until they had to vacate the dorm.

"You're just gonna' sit around?" Liam finally asked, stopping to stare down at his boyfriend.

"Yep." Brett looked up at Liam's damp face and winked before turning his attention back to his phone.

"Don't ask for my help when Thursday rolls around and you haven't packed shit."

"Harsh."

"Lazy."

"Stubborn."

"Sloth."

"Mule."

"Tool."

"I'm glad you're not like this in bed." A shirt suddenly hit Brett in the face and he laughed. He discarded it next to him and peaked over at Liam, who was now bent over in the closet, fiddling around with his several pairs of sneakers. "Mmh." Liam wiggled his ass and Brett grinned rather wide, shaking his head before switching to the camera on his phone. He took the shot and the phone betrayed him.

"Seriously?" Liam reacted lightly, Brett frowning at his noisy phone.

"Couldn't resist," Brett fessed.

"You never can," Liam offered. Brett shrugged and switched back over to his app. Then, out of the corner of his eye, he saw Liam lift his wife beater over his head, revealing a charitably sweaty Liam Dunbar. Brett just stared open mouthed. Liam snuck a devious glance before bending back over to rummage around. In seconds he could smell it—the desire, lust, horniness, all seeping from the taller werewolf. It made Liam hard, too, never one to want to deny the attraction between them.

But he heard a few more clicks of the camera and Liam sighed, feeling the moment sizzle out. "Had to ruin it," Liam remarked, finding an unknown box on his side of the closet.

"What can I say?"

"That you're an untamed-wolf in desperate need of spaying?"

"Neutering."

"Whatever."

"Just saying."

Liam audibly huffed, eliciting another smirk from the lazing blonde. Sounds of shifting cardboard filled the room and suddenly Liam giggled.

"What?" Brett said, looking down at the crouching boy.

"Why do you have these here?"

"Have what here?"

Liam pulled out a wrinkled white dress shirt with a green and white-striped tie still wrapped around the corner and a dark purple sweater vest around the frame. "Why's your old uniform here?" he said, his smile infectious at that point.

Brett rolled his eyes. "Grabbed the wrong box," the beta admitted. "Thought I was grabbing some jeans. You can just put it back and I'll take care of it."

"Mmhmm."

Brett made a face and looked back at the small screen held before his eyes. But then, out of the corner of his eyes, he saw it: Liam had slipped the uniform top over his head and _fuuuhhkk._ Yes, he looked slightly stupid with an oversized wrinkled uniform resting over black athletic shorts and ankle socks. But up top, it'd been years since Liam had worn the uniform. Brett'd never been able to appreciate it back then but now… _Christ._

"It's still kinda' big," Liam remarked, looking himself over.

Brett sat up and discarded his phone next to the shirt that'd hit him in the face. "Even with your growth spurt it still doesn't fit you," Brett teased. His smirk was meant to be playful, teasing even. But it wasn't. Liam knew the difference. So when he saw it, locked onto those pink lips, he knew what they implied. What they wanted. Liam strode over to him, pushing Brett back to rest on outstretched arms. Liam sat on his thighs, his knees and calves finding little support from the bed as he kissed him. Brett leaned back forward and cupped Liam's ass as their lips found each other again. Liam tried to be smooth at first, wanting to tease Brett into dominating him. He underestimated, though—Brett was _already_ there. The taller beta moved quickly, intensifying the kiss and forcing them to grind together. A hand slid up under the uniform and Liam shivered as his rubbed his fingers up against his spine.

"Leave it on," Liam said, pulling back in a pant when Brett tried to take the old uniform off. Brett's eyes fluttered and he nodded before feasting on Liam's neck under his jaw. The younger boy's sweat only increased. The arousal only spread. Spiked.

"Need you," Brett said before capturing his lips again. Liam grunted in agreement, grabbing the back of Brett's hair hard to coax a noise out of his lover. Brett arched back a little and smiled, Liam nipping down his neck before biting hard on the bridge between his senior's neck and shoulder. Brett moaned louder than normal. He lifted the boy settled in his lap and pushed him to the side. He stood and rolled Liam onto his stomach, his knees on the rug under the bed, his forearms forcing him to arch up. Brett leaned over him, his mouth near the other's ear, a hand dug under the back of the other's shorts and boxers. "I'm gonna' fuck you so hard," he whispered. Electric shivers shot through Liam's body, prickling under his sweaty skin, even urging goosebumps to appear.

The taller beta stood up tall and yanked Liam's shorts down just slightly enough that his hole could be reached. Brett crouched for a moment. He brought his hand to those firm cheeks, kneading them with his thumbs. Liam pushed back, looking over his shoulder in anticipation. Brett leaned forward, swiping his tongue over Liam's entrance once. A hushed gasp escaped the younger's throat. Brett swiped his tongue again, firmer and flatter. Liam snapped forward, panting, a moan just waiting to be released. The third swipe freed it. A fourth brought out another. Brett took one long trail of his tongue from Liam's exposed balls, over his perineum, and back up to his hole again before diving full-faced in. He lapped. He pushed. He dragged. His breath made everything hot and moist. The skin. The hairs. The nerves feeding into Liam's register. Brett ate him out as hungrily as he had in a long time.

And Liam only saw white. Only gasped and moaned and arched and pushed back. He was subdued by a tongue.

After two accidental but exciting brushes of his fangs against Liam's puckered hole, which tore a few yips from Liam, Brett stood. He pulled down his shorts. His underwear. Stood in only his socks and shirt. He spit a generous amount into his hand and covered his raging erection. "You want it?'

"Nngh," Liam voiced, his face planted in the pillow he'd grabbed to muffle his wanton sounds.

"Didn't catch that." Liam only nodded. "You want this, short stuff? Gotta' speak up," he said, teasing the head of his cock against the boy's entrance.

Liam tilted his head a little, allowing his mouth to be exposed, a pant escaping before saying, "I want it."

Brett's most devious smile appeared before he spit once more. He rubbed it over his dick and pushed. No tease. No ease. Nothing drawn out. Just one abrupt motion and he was in. Liam forgot how to breathe. His hands forgot how to relax. The pain was intense—fuzzy white intense. And Brett didn't wait. No settling period. No time for comfort. He just pulled out slowly and snapped back in hard.

"Hah—" Liam cried. That one hurt. "Brett, wai—fuck!" The second one did, too.

Brett stilled, even made to stop. "Liam?" He slackened his grip on the boy's hips and even ran his palm up and down his thigh. "Should I—?"

"Just…hah, just wait. Need to…breathe."

Brett nodded and leaned over again; Liam was resting on his forearms again. Brett kissed the back of the boy's head before dipping to kiss the top of his ear. "You look amazing like this." Liam shivered—the chatter from his boyfriend always getting him. "Bent over my bed, ass up. _Jesus_ , my uniform looks so hot on you. I'm back in high school again pining over you. We should take this to one of the classrooms. I'll bend you over the teacher's desk just like this."

"Fuck, Brett."

"You're so good, Liam. You're so horny, so needy I can smell it. It's intoxicating."

"Fuck me. Shut up and fuck me."

Brett smirked and stood back up straight. "You're mine," he said as he repeated the motion from before, only this time he hit it.

"Fuck yeah!" Liam cried out, arching from the pleasure-point before falling back down into the pillow and clinging to it. Brett continued to drag back and snap forward. Even when he didn't hit those nerves Liam continued to mewl into the pillow. After one exceptional strike into his prostate Liam shot a look back at his boyfriend. His eyes had turned yellow. His forehead scrunched. His 'O' shaped lips revealed his fangs. His nose flared slightly. It was all an indication of one thing, the one thing that drove Brett wild: desperation.

Only a split second passed, despite the feeling that it lingered in their minds. Brett's eyes responded in kind and one final snap of his hips fueled the need to keep going. He didn't stop, no longer dragging slowly. He just fucked. Thrusting and pulling. He leaned over his dominated boyfriend, placing a steadying hand next to the boy's head. He took total control. He pounded, shoving in as far as he could get. Liam just cried and moaned and sobbed. He splayed his legs more. He pushed back. He took it. His ass took it. His hole took it.

_He needed it._

Brett grabbed his lover's hair and yanked, the latter mid-moan. Liam started to chant the other's name, urging him on. He urged him to bring him over the edge—he was so close. The friction between his clothes and the mattress was more than sufficient against his concealed dick. Brett's dick filled him so deep. It touched everything he needed it to. And when he thought about it, consciously and purposefully thought about, it drove him over.

"Fuh—fuck, Brett! I'm coming! It's so…fuck it's so good!"

Liam's vocalized orgasm did it for Brett. The tightening around his dick heightened everything, forcing him to still as he came deep inside Liam. He hugged him tight, his own body tightening as Liam just pushed back and forth onto him. It was numbing for them both. Euphoric. Elating. Rapturous. They became so close all over again, the physical treating with their emotions.

Brett just breathed against Liam, his chin resting on the boy's shoulder. They were both excessively sweaty now. Overcome by a drain that, as werewolves, would diminish in a very short time. They'd recover so quickly they could fuck by the time they made it to the showers. _Shower_. The party was in an hour, although in that moment, nothing else mattered. "You're still hard," Liam half breathed half groaned. Brett just nodded with what little energy he had. "Do _I_ make you that way?" Brett nodded again, a little more vigor this time. "Good."

"How's your ass?"

"Full."

Brett laughed through his nose. "I meant pain."

"On fire."

"I can pull out."

"No. Don't. It's… _god_ , it's so good."

"You can't seriously wanna' go again?"

Liam thought for a moment. Actually considered it. He simply nodded. "In the shower. Against the wall. Preferably now."


	2. Fall

It's been a year. They've made it a whole year since graduation. Senior year had closed out that final chapter of pain. The pack forever changed during Scott and Stiles' senior year, sundered even. Emotions charged too high and perceived betrayal left a lasting sting, one that Liam was never able to let go. Yes, Hayden had been revived along with all the other chimeras; Parrish was a godsend. But the misplaced trust, naïve trust in Theo Raeken had cost them. It cost them gravely: displacing them from the proper path to overcoming the threat of the Dread Doctors, being constantly forced into states of grief and despair at the loss of enumerable classmates, threatening to permanently split up Scott and Stiles decade or more platonic bond, infusing distrust and lies of omission into the pack's communication, and—pertaining to one individual—forcing them to lose someone they loved.

In the most unfair, twisted poetic way, Hayden had died in Liam's arms just as Allison had died in Scott's. The beta had begged his alpha to save her—she was already dying, what damage could the bite do that the mercury flooding her system was already doing? And yet, in a moment where all things crashed around the pack's lynchpin, he let go and caved. Everything caved with him and in his vulnerable state, Hayden died. It tore at Liam. Ate at him. Unlike Scott, he didn't endure. Unlike Derek, he didn't internalize it. In his own way, he fought. Struck out. He blamed. Yes, he blamed the Dread Doctors. And he blamed Theo Raeken once his role in the chaos had been revealed. But more than anyone, he blamed Scott. Scott had promised. He promised to do everything to help. But he failed. Scott failed Liam. Screw the pack—he failed Liam. And he failed Hayden.

After being wound up into his frenzied state, he went after Scott. He tried to kill him. Everything was red. Blindly red with only crimson in his sight. He wanted blood. He wanted those eyes. He would never let that feeling of loss come over again. He would save the next one. He would be the alpha. _He_ would be strong. But his attempt at 'justly' usurping Scott had failed. Mason, in a moment of chance that had thwarted Theo's plan, broke through that blind rage and Liam's better nature was drawn forward like a poison, only a poison to his anger. His humanity served him again. When he became clear, a great deal of damage had been done. Yes, physically he'd hurt Scott, his bloodied face being the most pressing. But the damage to their bond had been thinned as well. The brotherly relationship they'd formed was threatened just as the alpha's bond with Stiles had. In Liam's case, though, it was Scott who 'needed' forgiving.

Liam was in no way ready to do that.

For the final clash with the chimera pack, Scott managed to rally everyone together. But this rally was for war and survival, not for harmony. Liam joined his alpha not out of obedience or for fighting the good fight. No, he wanted revenge, and the best way to get it was to go after those who started this. In the end, Scott's pack and allies triumphed. Liam didn't recognize the face of the boy who'd struck Theo down, only knew that he was from Scott's past and returned to fight alongside him once again. When the fighting ended, Liam left. He chose _omega_. He avoided the others in the halls, unable to square the elephant-sized betrayal that sat between them. And then Scott and Stiles and Lydia and Malia were gone. They graduated. Moved onto college. Scott, for all his attempts, was unable to convince Liam to forgive him. Even Mason drifted apart, Liam's brood and depression deteriorating. He spiraled downward…

 _It was senior year. Liam only had four months to go and he could get the hell out of Beacon Hills. Away from the school. Away from the life that reminded him of them. Of_ her. _The championship was in a week. Tonight, win or lose, they were still going through. And they were going to win. But first, he had to make it through practice._

" _Dunbar, what the hell is your problem?"_

_Coach was looking at him. Glaring actually. Liam was glaring off into the woods, his back to everyone. Robbie—the Freshman bench-warmer and Corey's younger brother—was on the ground, the wind knocked out of him and blood dripping down the side of his mouth. Liam had hit him hard, possibly even broke a tooth._

" _Dunbar, c'mere."_

_Liam whipped around, tearing off his helmet, his anger on a knife's edge before falling into his werewolf state. He marched up to the coach, his nose flared._

" _I don't know what's gotten into you," Coach began. "You're the team captain and if I ever see you act like that towards your team again, I'll find a new one. Now, take a few laps and I'll decide whether or not to bench you tonight."_

Liam had, indeed, broken the kid's tooth. Coach had suspended him for their game against Devenford Prep. Mason had walked up to him, fuming, yelling at him in front of the team during the game; they haven't spoken since. Beacon Hills had lost that night so Devenford moved on into the finals; they'd have a rematch. Brett had noticed, watched it all. He'd been watching for a while; Scott had asked him to. Scott didn't have to, Brett would have done it himself. But Scott still cared, worried. He couldn't do anything, so maybe the most unlikely person could. The one who'd gotten through to him before.

If you asked Liam, Brett let them win. Captain versus captain, Brett let Liam win. It was the only explanation. Six foot-two against five foot-five; what else could it be? If you asked Brett, with a steady heartbeat, he swears Liam beat him fair and square. Liam resented the win for a while; even the post-game celebration felt disingenuous. Liam almost spiraled further because of it. He felt cheated. There would be no do-over. No third rematch. He hated Brett for it. Or so Brett thought. Because one day, sometime right before Independence Day, Liam came knocking…

" _Liam?" Brett said, surprised to see the shorter boy at the stoop of his townhouse._

" _I need your help," he said simply. He was already half transformed, his eyes red around the yellows, tears clearly dried on his cheeks._

" _Yeah…come in." Liam hurried past him, walking straight back into the kitchen. Brett followed and found the boy hunched over the counter, his elbows on the top and his fingers carefully digging into his eyes as to avoid stabbing himself. "Liam, what's wrong?" When no answer came, he stepped forward. "Liam?" He took another step until he was behind the boy's shoulder. He placed his hand on the taut muscle and immediately watched as Liam's body relaxed._

" _I can't make it stop."_

" _Make what stop?"_

" _These feelings. These memories. It hurts."_

_Brett placed his hand on the back of the boy's neck. Immediately he was overwhelmed by the pain draining into his veins. His eyes widened a little, overcome by it as Liam relaxed even more. Brett pulled back, stumbling a little backwards. "Jesus…how long has this been going on?" Liam only shook his head. "How've you been managing?" Liam didn't answer and Brett could only guess the amount of pain Liam had induced on himself. "I should get Satomi."_

" _No, please don't." Liam stood up, trying to prove to Brett that he was okay now, that his features had diminished and he was back in control. "I don't want her to know."_

" _She can—"_

" _I just need somewhere to stay tonight. Just tonight." Brett heard the blip. The tell-tale sign that something more was amiss. And Liam knew he'd heard it. "My mom…she saw me." Brett's eyebrow raised. "Transformed. I…I can't go home tonight." Brett looked at the boy before him. Considered him. Considered Scott's words. And his own feelings. He nodded. "C'mon, then."_

And that night they shared the bed together. Liam curled on his side, his back to Brett, not quite on the edge. Brett, on the other hand, laid on his back, staring up at the ceiling, unable to sleep despite his intense concentration on Liam's erratic heartbeat. When he looked over at the clock for the nth time, and it finally read '5:30,' Brett rolled over. It was time. He sent the text message and got out of bed. He walked into the bathroom and showered, dressing himself in a simple muscle shirt and gym shorts. When he walked out, he only had a brief glance over Liam's sleeping form when he heard the tapping at the front door. It had been Satomi. She had come over and after some morning tea with Brett, an aroma designed to rouse Liam peacefully, the three of them talked. Or rather, Satomi talked. And listened. And after reaching an understanding with the young wolf, she said those seven words that Liam never expected to hear.

" _I'd like you to join our pack."_

Liam continued to lash out, the _explosive_ nature of his disorder still untamed and even unchained for too long. Satomi wanted to work with him in that area. Wanted to try and heal that area—the one that never scabbed over properly. In fact, with the trials that Beacon Hills offered, she thought it best to escape. Make an escape for the pack. If Liam went, he would be accepting that offer. If he didn't go, that would be a clear sign, too. He went. He found home there, albeit uneasy and quite odd given his family-like experience with the pack. The dynamic was different. Everyone was an island unto themselves. Sure, there were pairs: Brett and Lori, Harris and Emelia. All-in-all, though, the pack was splintered in an organic way. Liam was uneasy with it, but found that it suited him for the time being. So when they took their indefinite hiatus to east Asia, a Buddhist-retreat of sorts, the dynamics shifted…

It was their second night in Jakar, a small town in Bhutan. Like the previous night, the _dzong_ on the hill was the only real sort of light, the street lights dim and far spread. The pack was settled into two guest houses, although when Satomi led them through meditation (primarily concerned with healing the heart and staying the mind), they all gathered in the back and settled under the moon. That evening had been no exception. They went the whole day in silence until Satomi led them through that night's exercise, its nature focused on celebrating those that have passed and letting go of despair. The alpha sat next to Liam, the pair facing the rest of the pack despite everyone's eyes being closed. He knew that this was meant for all of them, and yet at the same time it was for him. A harmony in duality.

"How are you?" Brett asked as they walked into their room. Liam was already on the floor, rummaging around in his bag at the foot of his bed. He just shrugged. Brett listened closer and found the boy's heart steady. "How are you handling all this? The trip? The meditations?"

"It's fine," he replied, slightly tart.

Brett didn't push it. He'd learned to let Liam come to him. Let things come about naturally. Liam had gained immense control since the start of the trip and now a month into it Brett was confident the boy would be able to function like a normal person once they returned to Beacon Hills. Tonight, though, gave him pause.

Brett stripped off his shirt and pulled out his sleep shirt and shorts before walking to the bathroom. "I'm gonna' take a shower," he announced. Liam nodded and Brett disappeared, the shorter pulling out his latest read before settling on the bed. Brett was only in there for two minutes tops, just rinsing off for the evening. When he emerged, though, he was clad only in his shorts, towel in one hand and other clothes in the other. Liam glanced up only briefly, quickly looking back down at the words on the page. Brett noticed it but paid it no deeper thought; they'd been rooming/bunking/huddling since the start so any thought of Liam and attraction made little sense (not to mention all that the boy had been dealing with).

The taller beta collapsed onto his bed, closing his eyes and taking a deep breath. He kept them closed, letting his mind wander and drift. He never tampered towards sleep. He was awake, but lost. However, he wasn't lost in his thoughts, he was purely observing them. His 'I,' his 'self' had been barraged over the hiatus to a point where Satomi's teachings took greater affect than ever before. But even as he was just serving as the passenger in his mind, his mind was focused on his new pack mate. Even further, his mind was yanked from its thread when Liam finally spoke.

"Do you believe in an afterlife?"

"What?" Brett asked, lifting himself to sit up—he'd been so far adrift that he hadn't realized he rolled from his back to turning his back to Liam and planting his face almost wholly into his pillow.

"An afterlife…do you think…?" Liam didn't even mumble the end.

Brett knew what he was asking. He peered over at the boy and saw his book discarded at his feet. "A lot of crazy things happen in this world. Things I never thought possible. I guess…an afterlife isn't that out there, is it?" Liam just shrugged, now just staring up at the ceiling. Brett let his head fall back between the top of his pillow and the headboard. He was used to Liam's bleeding-of-thoughts, but that didn't mean Brett was perfect and didn't get frustrated for the simple desire of figuring the boy out or desire to help him recover.

"My dad was really religious," Liam said. "Probably still is. He was convinced Uncle Jeff was in heaven, looking after my cousins." Brett peered over at the beta again. "I wish I could be like my dad. I'd like to think that H–…Hayden is looking after me. After her sister. I just…can't." Liam looked over at Brett and for the first time Brett smelled it. Grief. Liam's eyes were wet, just on the verge of releasing. The taller beta lifted his head and made to turn towards Liam when the boy got up and walked into the bathroom. He grabbed a few plies and blew his nose, wiping his eyes in his shirt.

"Are you okay?" Brett asked as Liam stood in the frame, their gaze snagging.

The shorter boy nodded, even popped a reassuring smile. "I actually feel…at ease?" Brett felt a weight leave him; Liam was going to be alright. "I think…for the first time…I might actually be able to let her go.

"I told you didn't I? I told you you were strong." Liam nodded, actually grinning for a moment. "Come 'ere," Brett said, patting the inside of the bed next to him. Liam walked over and laid down. This hadn't been the first time Brett had comforted him, but it certainly was one of the few. Brett turned the light out and got comfortable before wrapping his arms around Liam.

"Thanks, Brett," the boy said, any sadness in his voice gone. Whatever they'd been doing on this trip was working…

It happened in the morning. Brett hadn't meant to it. He'd never done it before. He probably never would have known if there wasn't a noise that brought him out of his sleep. When he came to, his first sight was the back of Liam's head. His first smell was Liam's shampoo. His first feeling was Liam's ass. And upon realization, he gasped and looked down just to confirm. Not only was Liam pressed up against the other beta, he was hard against him. His eyes widened. He looked back up to the hairs on Liam's neck. He listened, frozen in place. _Please be asleep_ , he thought. Liam's heartbeat indicated otherwise. His breathing told a different story.

"I—…shit, Liam, I'm sorry." But then Brett had his second smell.

"It's…it's fine," Liam breathed, only a whisper.

"Liam?" Liam jerked back a little, his body clearly having done that on its own. Brett focused harder on the smell: the other beta was giving off a clear chemo-signal. Brett took a chance. Dared himself. He reached over the boy's frame. Over his side. Over his bent arm. And felt down. Liam was stiff, his boner protruding hard against his boxers, the top of the bulge rather damp.

"Nnghh…"

Brett froze. He'd never truly contemplated this moment. He'd never really convinced himself this was even a possibility. Belief would have been folly. Hope even more. But it was actually here, and all his experience both sexes did nothing for him. "I…"

"Brett," Liam merely gasped, his head arching back a little. Brett moved to withdraw both his hand and his frame. Put space between them. "Don't."

"I didn't think you were—"

"'m not. Just you."

Brett leaned closer towards Liam's ear. He pulled Liam closer by his crotch, earning a groan. "Why didn't you say anything."

The smaller beta composed himself a little despite it all. "Wasn't sure you liked me. And I didn't know if I did either."

"What changed?" Brett said with a devious grin.

"This week you…ungh, I dunno.' You just…fuck, Brett, move again. It was good before."

"Before?"

"You were sleeping."

Brett's eyes widened for a moment. Whatever cool composure and confidence he was starting to gain hit a wall and fell over. "I didn't mean to—"

"Doesn't matter," Liam said, grinding back. The taller beta lost it in surprise, stifled momentarily until another grind came only a second later. He leaned over more, gripping Liam by the chest. He latched his lips onto the boy's neck and ground forward. A moan filled his ears, followed by a 'yes.'

"I've got you," the older beta said before turning their erratic humping into a thing. He built a rhythm. He tasted his skin, that morning salt. He pulled them together, tight and close almost everywhere. He embraced him, enveloped him with totality. He felt a hand glide down his covered thigh. He felt the boy's shirt drag friction against his bare chest. He heard the other's pillowcase scrunch a little. "Liam," Brett breathed against the boy's ear, letting go of his red and wet neck.

"More," Liam whispered, grabbing Brett's steadying hand and bringing it under his shirt. Immediately Brett pressed, rubbing firmly up the trail of hairs on his stomach and up into the hairy area of his chest. His muscles were firm, made for more than just playing lacrosse. Brett squeezed at his pecs and Liam cooed into it. "So good…"

"Yeah?" Brett breathed in desperation. Excitement. Lust.

"Yeah." Brett nibbled at Liam's ear, the boy moaning rather loudly. Brett rubbed back down Liam's chest and dipped under his waistband. As soon as Liam felt those fingers enclose around his heat he froze. Everything became so real and so exciting and so hot at once. With that one touch, the feeling so anxious, his desire spiked. He became so close. "Fuck…Brett, please."

Brett began to move, stroking not quite perfectly but enough. The sweat didn't help. He didn't slide over him very smoothly. But it was enough. Brett released his ear and Liam twisted for a kiss. Brett took his lips eagerly, pressing them firmly together. Liam pulled his boxers down to above his knees, exposing his ass and the hand caressing him towards ecstasy. Brett struggled to do the same with his free hand bent back uncomfortably towards the headboard. He slipped it behind him and pulled unsuccessfully from the back. Liam stepped in. Helped him tug those long pants down and Liam gasped, breaking their kiss. Brett's leaking, considerably-sized dick squeezed between the boy's cheeks and against his lower back.

"Can't…fuck…Brett I'm…hah—hah—ungh!" Brett felt the cum spirt between his fingers, firing hard enough to spray a little on the sheets. He tugged Liam through it, never ceasing his grind. And that's what brought him to his own. He pushed Liam onto his stomach and steadied over him, frotting hard between his cheeks. Liam clenched them together. Said his name. Moaned it. Urged him. And Brett complied, accidentally catching his dick under the back of Liam's shirt as he thrust forward. He sprayed under it, coating the light red cloth and Liam's skin just near his waist.

Brett laughed a little, some of it breathy. Liam just lay there, the taller boy getting no read of approval or dis–. "Liam?" he began as he pushed back to rest on his heels. "Liam, are you okay?"

"Yeah…definitely." Brett smirked. He leaned over and licked at one of the boy's fuzzy pert cheeks. Liam froze, tightened. Brett licked up. He pushed at the shirt and licked at the cum on Liam's back. "Brett?" But the taller just rolled Liam over onto his back. He dipped down before the shorter could say anything. Stop him. Brett wrapped his lips around his cock and cleaned him, tasting in the process, getting a high. He licked up the underside, peering up at Liam's pleasurably-lost face. With an intentional _pop_ , he found Liam's mouth once again, their tongues finally meeting, sharing in the taste of their essence.

They kissed for a while. Liam's hands explored a little. And Brett started to believe. "You're okay?"

"Stop asking," Liam ordered, smiling up at him. "Let's just…start our day. I have a lot to meditate on." Brett nodded, rolling off onto his feet before stretching out a hand. Liam took it, clambering to his feet. "I'm good, though, I promise."


End file.
